


Felix Oneshots Cus I love Him

by yourboydonny



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourboydonny/pseuds/yourboydonny
Summary: Just a lot of Short One shots with Felix as the main character inspired by many different things. This is cross posted on Quotev, and my first archive fic so please bear with me. Also, not beta-read we die like men.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. The Lottery

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: I read this story in ELA called "The Lottery" by Shirley Jackson. I decided to kinda make a spin-off of that cause it was interesting. Also, the setting is set in a very small town in 1948 so there is a general lack in knowledge of ethnicities other than White or Black, so if any of the pronouns used to describe Jisung offends you this is the only reason they were used

.

It was May 27th, 1948 in the small village Felix lived in, only one month away from the annual lottery. Felix hated the lottery, it had never made sense to him. If it were up to him, he would completely outlaw any tradition like it. For now, though, Felix had to watch as his father drew. Felix suddenly looked up and saw a strange-looking boy in front of him. The boy's eyes were odd and he sorta looked like a squirrel. 

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the boy asked. He even had a weird way of talking.

"Sure," said Felix, uninterested.

"My name is Jisung, I'm from Korea."

"Felix," Felix said plainly.

~~~Time Skip: One Month~~~

Felix and Jisung had become good friends over the past month and it was now time for the lottery. Felix had explained it to Jisung but he still couldn't comprehend it. Soon, all of the men had pulled a slip of paper. They all opened, and soon Felix's face paled in fear. His father had won. He somberly watched as they took three slips of paper, including the one with the black dot, one for each member of his family. All of Felix's siblings had already married and started families of their own, so they didn't have to worry. Then it was his turn to draw. He opened up his paper and choked back a sob. It was him. He had won. Felix shuffled to the center of the town when suddenly, someone elveloped him in a hug. He soon realized it was Jisung. 

"Jisung," Felix sobbed into Jisung's shoulder, "Please, You can't do this. I couldn't die peacfully if you died because of this. I pulled the paper, it should be me."

"Felix, I couldn't live in a world without you. Please let me do this and we can go together." Jisung whispered. 

A rock hit Felix in the side of the head as he held on to Jisung tighter, sobbing into his shoulder. Jisung just stood there with Felix in his arms as rocks continued to hit the two boys. 

It was dark and burial ceremonies had already started for the two boys. Jisung and Felix's mothers cried with each other as their fathers drank to take their minds off both of their son's deaths.

The End.

P.S. Sorry for the sad ending. These one-shots might not end up with them together.


	2. Little Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: I had the thought to do a Little Space chapter during Church don't ask why lol.

Jisung walked into him and his boyfriend's shared apartment after work on Saturday. Looking around he called out, "Felix?" There was no response so he proceeded to walk into his bedroom. There he found Felix curled up under a mountain of blankets. He slowly walked over to his sleeping boyfriend and noticed two things. First, Jisung noticed a stuffed dog tucked into Felix's arms. Second, Jisung noticed a pacifier loosely hanging from Felix's lips. Jisung gushed quietly at the cuteness of it all.

Jisung sat on the edge of the bed and lightly shook Felix's shoulder. Felix's eyes fluttered open and then widened with surprise. Dropping his pacifier he said, "Jisung, I- It's not what it looks like I swear."

Jisung's eyes softened. "Felix, don't worry. It's OK to be little some times. I wanted to try it out with you anyways." Jisung chuckled at how serendipitous all of this was.

Felix's eyes widened a bit more before he finally understood what Jisung had said."Oh- Okay." Felix decided that he could finally relax back into his headspace. Felix picked up his pacifier and made grabby hands for Jisung. Jisung picked him up and brought Felix to the livingroom.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Jisung asked the little in his arms. Felix nodded and the pair snuggled up on the couch. 

Felix fell asleep halfway through the movie, Jisung doing the same right after. The two boys snuggled for the rest of the day and made it a ritual to snuggle and watch a movie every Saturday while Felix was in Little Space.

The End.


	3. Don't Wanna Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: Was listening to "Don't Wanna Cry" by Seventeen and wanted to do something based off of that.

Felix didn't want to cry. Jisung would be back today, at least that's what Mrs. Han had said. It didn't stop Felix from missing him though. Felix waited in his bedroom for the call from his mother signaling that Jisung had come to see him. 

Jisung had gone to study in Malaysia two months ago and even though Felix knew it wasn't that long, it still felt like forever to Felix. Felix sat listening to "Don't Wanna Cry" by Seventeen and thought about how that was exactly how he felt. He felt that if he cried now, he wouldn't be able to see Jisung. Jisung had always teased him about his 'ugly' cry, even though they both knew it wasn't true. 

Felix wondered if Jisung would actually come to see him. Felix had always been a little insecure, but right now he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. He wondered if Jisung had only gone to Malaysia to be away from him. He wondered if Jisung even still liked him after being away for so long.

Felix heard his mom call his name and he rushed down the stairs. "Jisung," Felix said breathlessly. Jisung opened his arms for a hug. Felix ran into his arms as he held the tears in.

"Felix," Jisung whispered, "You can cry, it's OK." Felix let out a sob and Jisung chuckled. "It's just as cute as when I left."

"Huh?" Felix looked up at his best friend. 

"The way you cry, it's cute," Jisung looked into Felix's eyes. "You're cute," Jisung whispered, as he leaned down and kissed Felix softly on the lips. Felix closed his eyes as Jisung's lips molded with his as if they were meant for each other.

When the two finally pulled away Felix started to cry again, but this time they were tears of joy. "I'm so glad you're back," Felix said in between quiet sobs.

"I'm glad I'm back too."

The End


	4. Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: I was listening to Violet by Pentagon and wanted to write something based of that. Also, sorry if these are to short, they look longer on Quotev and are 1 page over there.

Jisung was hopelessly in love with a boy he barely even knew the name of. I mean, when someone is that beautiful you don't need to know their name. Things Jisung did know about the boy though were, the boy always wore something Violet, and the boy was beautiful in the color. Lately, the boy had even dyed his hair the color that he seemed to favor most.

Anyway, back to the present, the teacher had assigned Jisung's class a partner project. At first, Jisung immediately looked over at his friend Hyunjin. Then, the teacher dropped the bomb that she would assign them, partners. 

Jisung zoned out when suddenly he heard his name. "Jisung, your partner will be Felix," the teacher announced.

Jisung then noticed that the boy in violet had turned around to look at him. The teacher released them to work and he saw the boy start to walk towards him. 

"Are. . . Are you Felix?" Jisung asked.

"Yes," the boy smiled at him. Jisung's heart flutter for two reasons.

~~~

The two boys decided to work at Jisung's house that night to work on the project, but Jisung couldn't concentrate with someone as beautiful as Felix leaning over his shoulder. "I... I have to go to the bathroom," Jisung suddenly interrupted Felix as he tried to explain how to draw the Milky Way Galaxy to him.

Get it together Jisung, Jisung thought to himself, He's another dude for goodness sake. Jisung splashed water on his face, dried off and left the bathroom only to find Felix sitting cross-legged on his floor. Jisung could feel himself get worked up all over again, but before Felix could ask him what was wrong Jisung decided to let it all out and tell Felix everything.

"Felix," Jisung cleared his throat as he started. "I-I think that you're... like really pretty and... I've liked you?... for a long time... I just... I wanted to tell you," Jisung rambled on but Felix stopped him with a kiss. It was just a peck really, but it made Jisung feel like fireworks were exploding in his stomach.

"I like you, to Jisung," Felix said.

The End


	5. Love Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: I don't know why but a lot of my work is inspired by songs. Heres one inspired by Love Shot by EXO : ).

Felix ran as he saw Jisung catch up to him in his iconic flower-filled pickup truck. Jisung slowed down and Felix hopped into the truck laughing. Felix knew where this night would end, just the two of them sharing a drink at Jisung's house, then another, 'till they ended up in Jisung's bed like many nights before. 

Felix was truly in love with Jisung and there was no denying it. Felix loved these slightly tipsy nights when he didn't quite remember anything except the feel of Jisung all over him. The taste of strawberries on Jisung's tongue and in his mouth. The smell of Jisung's musky cologne all over everything. The way Jisung's lips felt as they peppered kisses down his neck. Felix loved it all.

They made it to Jisung's house and Felix immediately pulled out the bottle of wine they had just bought. He poured them each a glass and the sat on the couch just enjoying the presence of each other. After they were done with the first glass Jisung poured them another. After 5 glasses, they were both extremely tipsy. Felix had somehow ended up on Jisung's lap as Jisung kissed all down his neck covering Felix in colorful bruises. 

At some point, they had made it to Jisung's bed. Felix woke up in Jisung's arms. He was sore but he didn't regret any of it. No part of last night did he wish not to have happened and Felix was overall content. 

Felix loved these nights with Jisung. Felix loved Jisung. Felix hoped that the way they were would never change. That he would all ways get to have these nights with Jisung. 

Felix snuggled into Jisung's chest and went back to sleep.

The End.


	6. Petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: I just wanted to do a one-shot with the HinaHaki diseases because its good for angst. Don't worry though there is a happy ending. Also, did you know that Peonies mean? I put it there on purpose as foreshadowing, but there also my favorite flower.

Felix sat in his bathtub. Flower petals overflowing from it and spilling on to his bathroom floor in massive piles. Many were red with blood while others were only speckled. Felix started to cough again. Bloody peony petals fell from his mouth as he started to sob. 

Without warning, Felix heard footsteps and his name being called. Jisung, Felix thought. The door was opened to a frantic looking Han Jisung. Felix looked up at his friend and love of the last 6 months.

"Felix," Jisung said breathlessly. Jisung's eyes lit up in realization. "What-"

"Please, Jisung, I- please don't worry," Felix pleaded. 

"How long?"

"Since our birthdays," Felix felt blood dribble down his chin as he started to sob once again.

"Oh my god, Felix," Jisung made his way through the flowers and into the bathtub at the other side of the room. Once there, he pulled Felix into his arms. "Is it...?" Jisung trailed off and Felix just nodded.

They sat there for a while. Jisung helping Felix through coughing fits and not saying anything except gentle encouragements.

They did this every day after and they both noticed when the flowers were no longer bloody. At one point only a few would be coughed up instead of entire flowers worth. One day the flowers stopped altogether. At that point, Jisung and Felix were dating. Once, Felix walked into the bathroom and his petals were gone.

-6 Years Later-

To say Felix was nervous was an understatement. Not that he wasn't exited as well, but today he was getting married to his best friend and the love of his life, Han Jisung. Felix walked down the aisle and saw Jisung smiling at him from the alter.

Vows were said and as soon as the priest pronounced them husbands flower petals fell all around them. Felix immediately recognized as his own. The same ones that had grown inside him all those years ago. Instantaneously, Felix felt hot tears flow down his cheeks. 

"Oh my god, Jisung I love it!" Felix threw his arms around Jisungs neck as the two shared an innocent, yet passionate kiss. 

"I love you"

-The End-


	7. Acrylics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: I was originally gonna make this an Author's note because I've had a really bad case of writers block, but then I was thinking about how I've really been wanting to paint but didn't have any paint brushes( I got some today so its good) and I figured I could write about that.

Jisung looked at his canvas. He still couldn't decide what to paint. Nothing seemed right. He sighed and sat down glaring at the blank white canvas like that would give him an idea. 

Suddenly, Jisung's phone went off. It was Felix. "What's up," Jisung answered.

"Jisung, can I come over. I need some one to talk to," Felix said.

"Yeah, sure," Jisung replied. After that he hung up. Felix often needed some one to talk to. Most of the time it was about Changbin, felix's boyfriend. Jisung listened even though it was annoying. Not Felix, but the way Changbin treated him. Felix would often come to Jisung to talk when Changbin had said something off hand about something that made Felix uncomfortable or upset. Most of the time it was about Felix's love of more childish things. Jisung loved Felix's love of stuffed animals and soft things, and it annoyed him that Changbin was so insensitive to the fact that Felix got very self conscious about it. Jisung cared about Felix a lot, and the way the one who was supposed to protect Felix and make him happy caused him to come to Jisung house crying at least once a week was sickening to Jisung.

When felix rung the doorbell, jisung answered almost immediately. Jisung frowned at the tears falling from his friends eyes. "What happened?" He asked.

Felix sobbed, " Changbin broke-broke up with me," Felix wailed as he flung himself into Jisung's arms. 

"Shhh, it's okay, come in I'll get you some icecream and we can watch anime, does that sound good?"

Felix nodded. 

Felix ended up falling asleep snuggled with one of the many stuffed animals that he had left at Jisung's house, and Jisung finally found the perfect painting.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was actually really hard to write, but I'm glad I did it because I've been dying to write something I just didn't know what to write so here it is sorry if it's bad lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: A canon compliant one lol Its short but sweet and based off of this post i found on pinterest lol

Jisung had been sitting in the studio with Chan while they worked on the new song when suddenly there was a Felix in his lap. "Felix?! What are you doing," Jisung asked surprised.

"Well, Minho hyung told me to follow my dreams 'cus life is to short and last night I had dream that I sat on your lap!" Felix said, well almost yelled, with the widest smile on his face.

Abruptly the three in the room, Chan hadn't said anything because, honestly, he wasn't surprised, heard Minho shout "That's not what I meant!"

Jisung gushed "Oh my goodness, Felix you are to Precious."

That's it, sorry its so short but its cute sooo... 

Hope you liked it :D


	9. Quarentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: So I changed the title. Mostly because I wanted to write some ChanLix fluff because we love our Aussies! I was inspired by the fact that I have been stuck inside and unable to see any of my friends, so I let my mind wander! Hope y'all enjoy and aren't going too stir-crazy, cus I know I have! Stay Safe and Healthy!

Felix was bored. It seemed like the days just grew longer as the mandatory quarantine stretched out. He had been playing video games with Minho and Jisung all-day, and he desperately wanted some change.

"I'm gonna go find Chan," Felix gets up and starts to head for the door. 

"Good Luck!" Felix hears Jisung call out before he shuts the door and is off to Chan's studio.

Felix knocks gently before he lets himself in. "Hey," He breathes, not wanting to startle nor bother Chan.

Chan whips around and visibly relaxes when he saw it was only Felix, "Hey."

Felix swallows. It wasn't like it was the first time Felix had wandered into Chans studio, whether to just snuggle up with the older because he was homesick or to make sure the older was eating and getting enough sleep, but he was always nervous when it came the older. "I know you're busy but-"

"It's ok, come here, I'll show you what I'm working on." Chan beckons Felix over to him.

Felix shuffles over and climbs into Chan's lap. Felix slings his arms around Chan's neck and snuggles his head under Chan's. Chan chuckles and scoots the wheely chair over to his desk. Felix loves moments like that, loves the way Chan's strong arms feel around him, and the way he feels so free and content. Chan plays the song he had been working on and Felix listens as best he can but he can already feel his eyes starting to droop. 

"Channie~," Felix whines. Chan looks down at him and smiles the most loving smile ever. Chan rubs soothing circles into Felix's back.

"It's ok, you can go to sleep I'll carry you back to the dorm."

"But I still wanna cuddle," Felix mumbles and slurs a bit.

"Ok, how about I carry you back to the dorm and we cuddle in your room?"

Felix nods sleepily and clings to Chan as he stands up. Chan lifts Felix with hands under his thighs and walks back to the dorm. They lay down in Felix's bed and Chan sleeps for a while until he gets restless again. 

Chan leaves Felix in the bed with a kiss to his forehead and just hopes that the younger will have an easier time for the rest of the quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Y'all for reading!!


End file.
